Reye's syndrome is a childhood disease that kills up to 40% of its previously healthy victims. It is the most common hepatic cause of death in childhood and the second most fatal virus-related disorder of the childhood central nervous system. At present, the etiology and pathogenesis of this mysterious illness is poorly understood. Epidemiologically, the majority of cases are associated with prior infections of influenza B virus. This laboratory has shown that influenza B virus, when inoculated features of Reye's syndrome. Pathogenesis studies have shown that infectious virus results in a non-permissive viral infection of liver hepatocytes and brain capillary endothelial cells. Proposed studies that will involve the MBRS student include: 1) determining and hepatocyte mitochondria. 2) determining how the non-permissive viral infection of brain capillary endothelial cells results in cerebral edema. 3) characterizing the fats that accumulate in the liver of infected animals. 4) evaluating the role of increased autophagic vacuoles in hepatocytes in causing cell dysfunction. This research project involves the virology laboratories of Dr. Davis and biochemical laboratories of Dr. Woodfin. The MBRS student will be actively involved in either laboratory in this research project. Under supervision, students will learn basic virologic techniques, animal virologic techniques, and histologic techniques. Students will learn proper care and handling of research animals. Students will be expected to actively participate in weekly research conferences. After learning basic laboratory skills, the students will be expected to design, implement and analyze their data and appropriately report to their specific projects.